Captured But Rescued
by Bleeding Mist
Summary: Arme was captured by KazeAze and Dark Anmon's army and was imprisoned at KazeAze's castle!Lass wanted to rescue Arme but was refrained by the other members of the chase. Please read to find out :3
1. Captured!

Konichiwa mina! This actually the first fanfic and songfic I created. The characters in this story are mainly LassxArme :3 Oh and I'm truly sorry for the foreigners who are about to read this. The song isn't written in English but it's written on Tagalog. I'll just make it up for all foreigners on the next songfic I'll create.

And as for the people who understand the Tagalog language, the title of the music is "Makita Kang Muli" by Sugarfree :3 I got this idea when I downloaded this music a few days ago Enjoy reading everyone ^^

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GRAND CHASE! **Just this fic of mine :3

* * *

A silver-haired male stared in the cold, evening rain from his window. Every dewdrop of rain water in the sky just makes him even more sad, thinking of Arme and their most favourite song.

_**Bawat sandali ng / aking buhay  
Pagmamahal mo / ang aking taglay  
San man mapadpad ng hanging  
Hindi / magbabago aking pagtingin**_

Lass began humming the tune silently, thinking of the cheerful mage that was always beside him. The purple-haired mage was currently not at the Grand Chase castle now. Arme is currently imprisoned inside KazeAze's castle. They were on a mission at Ellia Continent today when the mage was taken to the evil queen's lair. All of the chasers are busy killing many dark anmon scouts when all of them didn't noticed that five of the enemies are right behind the lavender-haired girl. Even Arme didn't noticed this because she was busy fighting the scouts that are surrounding all of them. Because of this, she was taken from behind and they took her to KazeAze's castle.

The mage shouted for help then all chasers ran to her but they didn't reach her. More enemies blocked their way, making it more difficult of them to get Arme. After killing more of the scouts, Dark Anmon appeared in front of them bringing an army of dark anmon scouts, orcs, goblins, drillmons, gons and gorgons. Now lacking of mana and very exhausted, they decided to retreat. Leaving the purple mage in the hands of the enemies, especially the evil queen, wasn't very easy for the chasers to accept, especially Lass because Arme is his love.

_**Pangako natin /sa Maykapal  
Na tayo lamang sa habang buhay /  
Maghintay...**_

~*Flashback*~...

"_We can't just leave Arme in the hands of the evil! She will get into great danger! That evil queen might even take possession of her body, just like me a few months ago...!" Lass exclaimed. "Lass, calm down. That's also what we others are thinking now but we don't have a choice now. All of us are already lacking out of mana. Amy and Ronan are the very victims because they used all of their mana just to heal us in the battle." Elesis sighed. "Well if you all won't go rescue her, I just do it myself!" the silver-haired male shouted. Ronan and Lire took hold of his shoulders. "Come on Lass, take it easy! You can't just fight alone the Dark Anmon ang his army alone without mana! You'll die!" the blonde elf said. "I don't care if I die. I will die for her because I love her!" Lass are struggling at their grip. "Lire's right, Lass. You'll die if you keep on doing skills using your mana. Your situation now is fatal you know. If you used even just a skill, you'll die. And if you die, Arme will be the most affected among us. If you die, she'll have depression everyday and she'll die of that psychological disease. Do you want that to happen to her?" Ronan tightened his grip on the sapphire-eyed male's shoulder. Lass stopped struggling but didn't answer. He looked at the ground, sadness filled his emotion. "Lass, please don't worry... We'll all think up of a good plan to rescue Arme quickly in that dreadful place." Lire patted the silver-haired boy in the back. His emotion rose slightly then said, "Ok. Let's just hurry thinking of a good plan. No telling what will that evil woman would do to her." Lass gave a wan smile. "Ok then! Let's go back now to Serdin and start thinking of a plan! We'll head out of the kingdom for two days!" Elesis shouted with determination."Yeah! Let's do it!" the rest of the chasers shouted also with determination._

_~*_End of Flashback*~

'Arme... I hope you're okay back there... I hope they didn't do any harm to you..." Lass quickly wiped the small tears that are forming in his sapphire orbs. He tried to think of a plan now but the purple mage just kept on appearing on his head thus, making him distracted. He just continued to hum the song.

_**Ipaglalaban ko ang ating pag-ibig  
Maghintay ka lamang ako'y darating  
Pagka't sa isang taong mahal mo  
Ng buong puso  
Lahat ay gagawin  
Makita kang muli, makita kang muli,  
Makita kang muli...**_

More tears formed in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. He looked at the sky again, which continued to shed tears. The silver-haired male just decided that he'll get to sleep to be prepared for tomorrow's meeting with the other members of the chase.

"Please! Someone help me! Lass!" Arme pleadingly cried in her prison. The answer to her plead is an evil laugh from the evil queen. "Arme, there's no use okay? They won't be able to rescue you, not with my army. Even that silver-haired boy won't be able to save you, dear." KazeAze laughed again. The lavender-haired mage shook her head furiously. "NO! That's not true! They will rescue me! Especially Lass! And once I'm out of this place, we'll kill you once and for all, KazeAze!" Arme shouted angrily. "My my, that's some thoughts you have there in your head, child. They won't be able to defeat me because they are still weak to fight me." the evil queen gave a sinister chuckle then walked out of Arme's sight. The purple-haired girl sat on the cold, stone floor, defeated. A few minutes later, tears began to fall in her eyes freely. "This is just so great... If only I have my battle staff with me, I can get out of this place... I couldn't even teleport out of this place and I'm so tired... My mana is almost used up but I couldn't recover it fast without my battle staff... Lass... Please help me..." the mage sobbed, thinking of their song.

_**Puso'y nagdurusa, nangungulila  
Iniisip ka pag nagiisa  
Inaalala mga sandali  
Nang tayo ay magkapiling**_

More tears spilled in the cold floor as she continued to hum.

_**Ikaw ang gabay sa akin tuwina  
Ang aking ilaw sa gabing mapanglaw  
Tanging ikaw...**_

"Everything that evil queen says are lies! I believe to my friends! They won't leave me alone in this dreadful place! I trust them fully!" Arme whispered determinedly to herself.

_**Ipaglalaban ko ang ating pag-ibig  
Maghintay ka lamang ako'y darating  
Pagka't sa isang taong mahal mo  
Ng buong puso  
Lahat ay gagawin  
Makita kang muli, makita kang muli,  
Makita kang muli...**_

This story may be short... Maybe two or three more chapters, I don't know. Anyway, please read and review everyone :3


	2. Plans

Konichiwa mina! Sorry guys but this chapter has no song. But I'll make one maybe in the third and fourth chapter. And now, I'd like you to meet the author BL4CKH34V3N in his cat form :D *cat waves his hands up and down like the golden fortune cat* Little BL4CK here says 'hi' and 'enjoy reading to all of you!' :D

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GRAND CHASE! **Just this fic of mine :3

Sunlight passed through the windows, directing to his closed eyes. "Nnngghh..." Lass grumbled annoyingly at the sunlight directed to his eyes, which awakened him completely. He looked at the direction of the sun from his window. "Man... 8:00 in the morning..." the silver-haired boy scratched the back of his head, took a bath, changed into his striker outfit then went downstairs.

The assassin saw that everyone in the dining room are in their fourth job outfits, except for Amy, who was still dressed in her pink pajamas and pink top. The muse was busy preparing the food in the kitchen. Elesis was already shouting 'I'M HUNGRY!' while the rest waited patiently in the table. Lass seated himself beside Ronan. "Good morning Lass." the indigo-haired knight greeted with a smile. The thief said a simple 'good morning' to him then bowed his head on the table. "Lass, what time did you sleep last night? You look so tired." Ryan asked. "I slept 12 in the midnight." he answered tiredly, head still bowed on the table. "Goodness! That's very late Lass! You only had 7 hours of sleep! Are you still worried about Arme?" the golden haired archer asked. The silver haired male tiredly groaned a 'yes' then went back to rest. "And speaking of Arme, we need to make a plan on how to save her." Elesis suddenly turned serious. "I agree with you. Who knows what will happen to her in that castle with the witch around..." Jin frowned. "Let's just talk about this after breakfast. Amy's finished cooking now." the abyss knight interrupted. The pink-haired dancer went to the table then distributed the food to each member. "Lass, wake up. Food's ready." Ronan shook him lightly. The striker grumbled again then awakened himself by pinching himself many times in his arm. As soon as the thief was completely awakened, he began to eat his food just like the others.

"I'll take care of the dishes. You guys start the meeting without me." the sistina smiled then started washing the dishes. Everyone went to the living room then the red haired savior began to speak. "Guys, is it fine to all of you if we can start the mission today? I'm sure Arme's very scared, being imprisoned in the castle." Elesis asked. All nodded their heads. "Ok. Let's do what we can do to get Arme out of the queen's castle. Jin, Ronan and Ryan, you destroy the enemies with Lire's help. Ronan, you need to summon your dragon high in the castle with Lire riding it so she can shoot her arrows directly to the enemies without being wounded but be careful all of you, especially Lire. The Dark Anmon might reach her so the dragon must fly really high. Me and Lass will go inside the castle and find Arme. Once we found her, all of us will climb on Ronan's dragon and fly away safely from the place. But if KazeAze appeared in front of us, we need to kill her as soon as possible. Is it clear?" the swordmaster asked again. All said 'yes', except for Amy. "What am I supposed to do?" the dancer called out. "You're going with Lire and the dragon. They need you to shout your voice loudly in you cleo so that the enemies will get to be really distracted by it." the crimson-haired knight said. "~Ok then!" Amy smiled. Elesis stood up from the chair then said, "Meeting dismissed. Let's go pack our things now." she went to her to get herself ready. Amy was now finished washing the dishes then went to her room like everyone.

When Lass arrived inside his room, he opened a floorboard near his bed. Inside the floorboard was heaps of kunais and daggers. He took several of them then put several inside the hiding places of his shoes, gloves and pants. He then took his katana that was hanging on the wall then started sharpening it. A few minutes later, it was sharp enough to cut deep through a human's body within a small press. The striker placed his weapon inside its sheath then went downstairs.

The assassin was just in time to see Elesis, Ronan, Lire, Jin and Ryan in the battlefield, looking disappointed. Lass noticed someone is missing. "Where's Amy?" he asked. Elesis cracked her knuckles in annoyance and leaned on her dual sword. Ronan and Ryan shook their heads and Lire gave a sigh of disappointment. Jin, however, answered the striker's question. "She's still inside her room, making herself pretty." the red haired emperor sat on the ground, running a finger on the grass. Lass slapped his forehead, but slapped his metal headband instead. "Oh man, this is just a mission! Why is it that she still needs to make herself pretty? It's not like she's going on a big concert with the enemies admiring her!" the silver haired male kicked the grass in annoyance. 30 minutes later, the pink haired sistina went out of the castle, bringing her cleophone along."~Hi guys! Sorry I'm late!" she smiled. "Finally! You're the only one who's not here for 30 minutes!" Elesis shouted. Ronan put a hand on her shoulder. "Leave it. Besides, she's here now. We can start the mission." the cobalt haired male summoned his dragon then all of them climbed it.

I just decided that I'll make both third and fourth chapter a songfic. Before I leave, BL4CKH34V3N (human form) wants to say something.

BL4CK: Hi guys. I'm sorry for not updating my story 'Lost Memories'. You see, I forgot about my password that's why I couldn't update. Please forgive my forgetful personality.

Light: It's ok! You may find a chance to remember your password! You can finally update your story :D

BL4CK: I hope so...

Both: Anyway, please review everyone!


	3. Grand Chase to the rescue!

Sorry for the late update. Blame the school projects *stares at the projects* I HATE YOU! *points a finger at the projects*

Anyway, thank you for the reviews and for telling me the grammatical errors :3 My laptop doesn't have a grammar checker :/

_Now Playing: _"Malayo Pa Ang Umaga" (theme song of the show "Agua Bendita")

_By: _Aria Clemente (this song is also sung by Vina Morales. For the foreigners, sorry again if you don't understand Tagalog )

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase! **Just this fic of mine :3

* * *

It wasn't long when they saw the peak of KazeAze's castle. Ronan's dragon increased its flying speed, towards the castle. When they reached the castle, the dragon lowered itself so the others can walk in the field.

_**Malayo pa ang umaga,**_

_**Kahit sa dilim naghihintay pa rin**_

"Listen, Lire and Amy here are going to stay with you. Protect them by flying up high so no one else can reach both of them." Ronan instructed. "Yes, master. You better hurry up now. I can sense the enemies coming towards all of you." the dragon flew up high with Lire and Amy on its back. Elesis and Lass ran as quick as they could but the striker ran with great speed, leaving Elesis behind. "Hey! Let's not go so fast!" the savior complained. The silver-haired boy stopped then waited for her.

_**Umaasang bukas ay may liwanag**_

_**sa aking buhay umaga ko'y aking hinihintay.**_

A few minutes later, they started running again inside the castle, looking for the purple mage. Jin, Ryan and Ronan stood guard outside the castle and it wasn't long before the enemies went charging towards the trio.

"Oh god! The boys need our help!" Amy exclaimed. Lire prepared her composite bow then looked at the enemies below them. "Let's do it!" the blonde elf fired arrows below the ground with lightning speed. Amy turned the volume of her cleo to maximum then shouted loudly at it, vibrating the whole place and making the enemies distracted. It wasn't long before something big appeared in front of them.

_**Sadya kayang ang buhay sa mundo**_

_**Ay kay pait, walang kasing lupit**_

Amy and Lire's eyes widened. "Dark Anmon!" both shouted. The dragon knew quickly what to do and in an instant, it flew higher, making them touch the clouds. The siren shouted again at her cleo. This made the Dark Anmon scream and the enemies below cover their ears. This made Ronan to charge his mana to prepare a Kanavan Strike to the scouts, orcs, goblins, drillmons and the boss. Jin used his White Flower Technique to kill some of the enemies in range. Ryan transformed into a Magnus Dan and destroyed the enemies in an instant.

_**Kailan kaya ako'y 'di na luluha?**_

_**At ang aking pangarap**_

_**Ay unti-unting matutupad.**_

**Somewhere inside the castle... (Arme and Lass' P.o.V.'s)**

~*Arme P.o.V.*~

My sleep was disturbed after hearing someone scream so loudly. 'That scream reminds me of Amy's...' I thought to myself, looking at the only window in my prison. It has strong steel bars standing on it so I couldn't escape. But if I have my battle staff and summon a Deep Impact, I certainly could get out of this place. "Oh god! Amy, Lire and Ronan's dragon!" my eyes widened, seeing my friends.

_**Malayo pa ang umaga, 'di matanaw ang pag-asa**_

_**Hanggang kailan matitiis ang paghihirap ko?**_

I saw that Lire was busy shooting her arrows below them. I looked at the ground entrance of the castle and saw Ronan, Jin and Ryan fighting the enemies below. My heart leaped for joy but seeing that Elesis and Lass are nowhere at the ground, I instantly became worried. 'What if they're also abducted by the other enemies, just like me?' I thought to myself frantically.

_**At sa dilim hinahanap**_

_**Ang pag-asa na walang landas**_

I shook the thought out of my mind. "No. That's not gonna happen to Elesis and Lass. Maybe they're inside the castle, looking for me." I looked at the bar door which is blocking my way. 'Lass... Please, hurry..." I whispered to myself before huddling myself into a corner.

_**Kailan ba darating ang bukas para sa'kin?**_

~*End of Arme's P.o.V.*~

~*Lass P.o.V.*~

Me and Elesis are getting to nowhere inside the castle, looking for Arme. Right now, both of us are fighting the dark troll and the dark gorgos of the castle. A sudden thought pierced my mind. "Elesis! You distract the monsters! I have a plan!" I then made myself invisible so that the monsters will charge only to Elesis. The red-haired knight nodded then charged herself at both monsters. I charged my mana then ran behind the two monsters.

_**Malayo pa ang umaga, 'di matanaw ang pag-asa**_

_**Hanggang kailan matitiis ang paghihirap ko?**_

"Venom Slicer!" I shouted as a violet circle enveloped the two monsters and me slashing them quickly many times. A few seconds later, both monsters fell on the ground, dead after receiving deep, multiple slashes in their bodies. "That's nice plan you have there, Lass!" the spearman complimented, laying her arm in my shoulder. "Heheh... Thanks." I managed to smile a little.

_**At sa dilim hinahanap**_

_**Ang pag-asa na walang landas**_

Turning serious again, Elesis said "Let's keep moving. Maybe we'll find Arme in the next floors." I gave a nod then both of us ran to find the purple magician.

_**Kailan ba darating ang bukas para sa'kin?**_

_**Malayo pa ang umaga.**_

~*End of Lass' P.o.V.*~

* * *

Only one chapter left and it's also a song fic :3 And the song is finally in English language! :D

BL4CK: Oh, what's the song? *cat's pleading eyes*

Light: You'll find out when I publish it a few days later :D *pats him in the head*

Both: Please review everyone ^^


	4. Mission Accomplished!

Konichiwa mina! This is the final chapter and it's kinda long :3 And like I said, the song is now in English language.

_Now Playing: _"Home"

_By: _Chris Daughtry

* * *

All of the scouts, orcs, goblins and drillmons are now lying on the ground, dead. Now, the five chasers left outside are fighting the Dark Anmon. While Amy's loud shout filled the boss' ears, Lire fired her arrows on the distracted enemy.

_**I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain**_

_**I'm going to the place where love**_

The monster winced in pain and this made the chasers to quicken their attacks against it. "Chakra!" Lire shouted as few big, sharp arrows fell directly on the monster. "Kanavan Strike!" Ronan shouted as he struck his sword on the ground and dozens of sharp light went out of the ground, stabbing the monster. Dark Anmon shouted in the pain he's receiving, vibrating the whole place.

_**And feeling good don't ever cost a thing**_

_**And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain**_

A few minutes later, he fell down on the ground, dead. "Did we... Did it...?" Jin sat on the ground, exhausted from the fight. "Of course we did! That monster is now R.I.P.!" Amy shouted from above, happy that the fight ended. Ryan gave a sigh of relief. "Oh good... After this mission, I'm gonna stay in my bed for a whole day..." he chuckled.

_**Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong**_

_**And where your love has always been enough for me**_

Lire looked below then shouted, "I think you'll really do it. We still have one more job to do here." the blonde pointed at the castle. "I think Lire's right. Lass and Elesis probably need our help rescuing Arme. Hanoi, bring down the girls now." Ronan commanded. "Yes master." the dragon flew down and the two girls went down from the dragon. The indigo-haired knight murmured something in a foreign language, and the dragon disappeared from view. "Come on. Let's help them now." Ronan said and the chasers ran inside the castle.

_**I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong**_

_**I don't regret this life I chose for me**_

Once they are inside, a familiar face showed itself on the warriors. "KazeAze!" the five chasers shouted all together. "What do we have here? A rescue party? Are you trying to rescue your little friend here my dears?" the witch chuckled balefully. Not waiting for a reply, she said once again, "But before you rescue the little mage here in this place, you all have to get through me first." the queen smirked. "Once you said it, you'll regret it! Come on guys! Let's finish her once and for all!" Ronan shouted angrily and the fight began.

_**But these places and these faces are getting old**_

_**So I'm going home, well I'm going home**_

**-Inside the Castle...-**

"Oh man... We've gone pretty far from this, but we still haven't seen a trace of Arme..." Elesis groaned. "But we're still not giving up! Arme's the most powerful mage in Bermesiah, and we've got to find her!" Lass called out to Elesis, who were a few steps away from him.

_**The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you**_

_**I've not always been the best man or friend for you**_

"Ehehe, sorry Lass. Forgive my attitude when I'm tired." the crimson-haired knight apologized and started running faster, catching up to Lass. The silver-haired thief smirked then started running as well. They entered another room but the only thing they saw there was a weapon.

_**But your love it makes true and I don't know why**_

_**You always seem to give me another try**_

"Elesis look at this! Isn't this Arme's battle staff?" Lass exclaimed, holding the purple staff in front of him. Elesis looked at the staff the assassin was holding. "Yes, that's her staff! Come on Lass, we'd better hurry and bring this staff along with us. Arme told me once that she can be hopeless without her staff." the knight said, leaving the room and heading upwards. Lass wasted no time following her.

_**So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong**_

_**And where your love has always been enough for me**_

They looked for the mage in all rooms inside the castle but she wasn't inside the rooms. A few minutes later, both felt that they were facing bad luck but it wasn't long when they were finally at the top of the tower. "Oh man... This is the last room... I hope Arme's in here..." Elesis said.

_**I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong**_

_**I don't regret this life I chose for me**_

Lass opened the door and looked around the room. He looked at the ruby-eyed female behind him then said, "I think this room is pretty large and wide, compared to the other rooms that we've both entered." Elesis' heart leaped for hope. "Come on! Let's go inside! I'm so worried for Arme's safety!" the savior exclaimed.

The two went inside then saw a familiar purple-haired girl, huddled in a corner. "Arme!" Lass and Elesis shouted together.

_**But these places and these faces are getting old**_

The lavender-haired female looked up then her heart skipped a beat, seeing her friends. "Elesis! Lass! Oh, I'm so glad you found me! Please help me get out of here!" Arme stood up, holding the bars of her prison. "I think you'll need this weapon to bust you out of this prison." the striker smiled, giving the mage her staff.

_**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all**_

_**You just might get it all and then some you don't want**_

"My battle staff! Oh, thank you so much, Elesis and Lass!" the mage's purple orbs were brimming with tears of joy. She wiped it off quickly then said, "Let me handle this. I can get out of here using a single move." Arme smiled. The assassin and the sword master smiled back. They knew what the lilac-haired female was referring to.

A few minutes later, Arme shouted, "Deep Impact!" The air inside the room became warm and huge meteors fell down, breaking the girl's prison and freeing her. Elesis was the first one to rush up. "Thank goodness you're alright! All of us were pretty worried the time we saw you being captured!" the crimson-haired spearman exclaimed, hugging the mage tightly. "T-Thank you... For rescuing me...! Please-! I c-can't breathe!" the mage struggled.

_**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all**_

Elesis laughed then stopped hugging her tightly. Lass were the next one who went beside Arme and hugged her less tightly than Elesis. "I missed you so much Arme. You have no idea, what I felt when you were captured." he kissed her in the cheeks. The purple-haired girl smiled then said, "Me too. It was hard for me to survive even for one night without food and being entirely exhausted." Arme caressed his cheeks. The red-haired knight had been looking at them without a comment but smiling widely.

_**You just might get it all, yeah**_

She cleared her throat to get their attention then said, "Hate to break up the sweet moments here but we better get out of here. The others must be waiting for us outside." Lass and Arme chuckled then the mage said, "Let me help you two." she murmured something in a foreign language and the three of them disappeared in sight.

**Downstairs...**

The five chasers continued to fight the queen, who was very powerful. "Take this! Kanavan Strike!" Ronan shouted and struck his sword on the ground and dozens of sharp light went out of it. The witch shouted in pain but continued to attack the chasers. Lire fired her arrows as fast as she can on the queen's head but this only did a minor damage. "Enough of this. Let me finish this now!" KazeAze shouted then formed a huge energy ball and sending it to the five. They went out of the queen's sight then charged their mana.

_**Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong**_

_**And where your love has always been enough for me**_

"You're all now finished." KazeAze murmured. Hearing this, the five shouted their attacks from behind. "Kanavan Strike!" "Chakra!" "Jin's Ten Thousand Fists of Fury!" The queen looked from behind her and saw the five members attacking her from behind. The witch lied down on the cold, hard floor for a few minutes. "I'm not finished yet...!" she immediately stood up then attacked the chasers.

Arme, Lass and Elesis appeared in view near the place where the battle was being held. They became shocked, seeing KazeAze fighting the other members of the chase. "Come on! They look pretty tired now and they really need our help fighting that witch!" Elesis exclaimed. Arme charged her mana, Lass turned himself to invisible and Elesis charged from behind. A few minutes later, the five members of the chase heard Lass and Elesis' voice.

_**I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong**_

_**I don't regret this life I chose for me**_

"Venom Slicer!" "Mega Slash!" the queen became shocked again, seeing Lass and Elesis from behind. She lied down flat on her back again on the cold, hard floor, looking at the silver-haired male. "Well, well, well. If it isn't you again. I just wasted my time possessing you. You were not even strong enough to endure their attacks when I possessed you a year ago." the witch taunted. "Shut up you witch. I may not be strong enough, but I was already forgiven by my friends. We've already accomplished a lot, and the only missing part is to kill you." Lass said in a cold voice. "Oh really? Remember, you cannot defeat me. You are all very weak to defeat me." the witch smirked. Arme walked in front of the witch then said, "I told you once my friends are gonna rescue me. I also told you once that once I'm out of my prison, we'll kill you! And now, I'm gonna finish this!" the mage shouted angrily. The rest of the chase is shocked. This was the first time they saw Arme very angry.

_**But these places and these faces are getting old**_

"Take this! Deep Impact!" the purple-haired female exclaimed. They felt the air became warm and dozens of huge meteors fell down, killing the witch. "T-This... C-Can't b-be ha... Happening...! This... T-This is impossible...! NO!" the witch choked out, blood spilling out of her mouth.

A few minutes later, KazeAze lay down on the floor, dead. The members of the chase expressed joy, knowing that the queen will not bother them anymore. They went on Arme's side and hugged her. "It was pretty powerful of you to kill the witch in a single but deadly move!" Ronan grinned. "I agree to Ronan! You became powerful you that?" Lire exclaimed. "But what really matters is that Arme is back in the team~!" Amy smiled. Ryan and Jin gave a nod and Arme smiled shyly.

_**I said these places and these faces are getting old**_

"I know. It's good to be back in my normal life with all of you." she looked at Lass. The silver-haired boy smiled back, giving her a hug. Before anyone could comment, Arme added, "Can we please go home now? I'm so hungry and tired after staying here even for a night." she smiled. The indigo-haired knight gave a nod then summoned his dragon. Everyone climbed up and the dragon flew out of the castle.

_**So I'm going home, I'm going home**_

_~*That Night at the Grand Chase castle...*~ ~*Arme P.o.V.*~_

I sat near my bedroom window, staring in the dark sky. The moon was shining brightly, and the stars were twinkling. A small halo, made of clouds, encircled the moon, making it even more beautiful. I smiled as a gentle breeze passed by me. It feels good to breathe fresh night air, instead of breathing foul air back at the evil queen's lair. I gave a sigh before I heard someone knocking on the door. I quickly stood up then opened the door. Seeing Lass standing outside, I gave a warm smile. "Good evening Lass." I greeted him. "Good evening Arme. May I come inside your room?" he asked. I gave a nod and we entered my room, closing the door behind. I quickly sat near my bedroom window and looked at the silver haired male in front of me. "What's the reason you went in my room?" I asked, still smiling. Even in the dark sky and poor light, I saw his sapphire eyes twinkle. "I... I just wanted to say something to you..." he whispered, almost inaudible. "Go on. Tell me what you're gonna say to me." he blushed as I kept the smile in my face. He took my hands as he breathed deeply. "Arme, I'm very grateful that you were rescued. When you were captured by KazeAze's army, I told the chase that I will save you, even if it costs my life. I promise to you Arme. I will protect you with all my strength because... It's because I love you... So Arme, will you be my girlfriend?" I was speechless when he confessed to me and when he kissed my hands after confessing his feelings to me. I didn't speak for a few minutes, thinking of my answer to him. And after a few minutes, I smiled to him. "Yes Lass. I wanted to be your girlfriend." tears formed in my eyes. The happiness I'm feeling... It can't conceal itself to me. The boy in front of me smiled warmly as he reached over to give me a hug. "Thank you Arme." he whispered as he pushed his lips to my lips. I became surprised. A few seconds later, I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It was our first kiss during that night. Suddenly, he carried me bridal-style to my bed and laid me down gently. He continued to kiss me while he was on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we shared a passionate kiss. A few minutes later, we broke apart, gasping for air. "Let's go to sleep now Lass. It's getting really late." I smiled, beckoning him to sleep beside me. "Whatever you want, my dear." he whispered to me as he lied down beside me. We cuddled closer to each other, his chin resting n top of my head. "Good night Lass." I whispered to him. "Good night Arme." he smiled as he planted a kiss on my forehead before we both fell asleep.

~*End of Arme's P.o.V.*~

-The End...-

* * *

Me: It's finally finished!

BL4CK: Yay! So when are you gonna publish another story?

Me: I don't know. I need and inspiration.

BL4CK: Oh, ok then :3

Both: Please review!


End file.
